Don't Forget
by YoungFate15
Summary: mostly songs from demi and will probabbly be mostly break ups and make up. Couples Rogan and Gece
1. Don't Forget

**Chapter 1**

**This will probably be a one shot but this is also a song-fic to Don't Forget by Demi Lovato. Couples Rogan and Gece.**

**Rocky- bold**

_CeCe- italics _

_**Both-bold italics**_

_**~Rocky's and CeCe's POV~**_

**Did you forget_  
_That I was even alive?_  
_Did you forget_  
_Everything we ever had?_  
_Did you forget?_  
_Did you forget_  
_About me?**

"Look Rocky I know somewhere deep down your a really great girl. Your smart and beautiful and any guy would be thrilled to date you but I think it's time we take a break. We're just two different." He said sending my world crashing down. All I could do was nodded and walk away. I remember that day because that's when I went to CeCe's house to tell her about it. I climbed through the window only to find CeCe sitting on the floor crying. I went to comfort her.

"What wrong CeCe?" I asked her. She looked at me with her puffed up face then showed me her phone with a text from Gunther breaking up with her. He sad they were two different and that he didn't love her anymore but wanted to stay friends. All I could do was hug her. Then I told her that it was OK and Logan broke up with me too.

_Did you regret _**(did you regret)**_  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget _**(did you forget)**_  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us  
_

I wonder why he would break up with me over a text message that's worst then a phone call and saying it in person. But I guess her forgot how much I loved him and all the memories we made together. I really don't want to to forget about us but I guess I have too since he just wiped me out of his memory forever. I don't want to sit and cry for eternity song I decided on the idea to write a song with Rocky. She agreed and we would preform it at the school showcase coming up soon. Rocky went to her house to grab her bass guitar and I got my acoustic and my song book. Many people don't know this both of us play both acoustic, bass and lead guitar and I play piano and Rocky plays drums.

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
**

CeCe and I finished our song and called it Don't Forget and we are gonna play it at our school showcase that was about three weeks away from today. But the song is so emotional and I hope I don't start crying in the middle of it. I got permission to go to our music room and CeCe tagged along. Our school is like a preforming Arts school but slightly different since the are other careers. But anyway the music room is like our place of comfort. We brought Deuce with us so we could record our song for the background music.

_So now I guess__  
__This is where we have to stand__  
__Did you regret__  
__Ever holding my hand?__  
__Never again__  
__Please don't forget__  
__Don't forget_

Rocky and I were in the middle in of recording when Ty came in. Deuce paused the song as Rocky and I walked out the recording booth.

"Hey guys that song is beautiful and if you need help preforming it I would be happy to help." He said. That took us by surprise but we agreed none the less and ask him to be our drummer. He smiled and walked into the booth that had the instruments in it while Rocky and I went back to finishing singing the harmony. Then we joined Ty in the instrumental booth. I picked up the lead guitar while Rocky grabbed the bass.

**We had it all****  
****We were just about to fall****  
****Even more in love****  
****Than we were before****  
****I won't forget****  
****I won't forget****  
****About us**

CeCe and I see the two around the school a lot and I can't lie it get a little bit awkward but we managed to get through that and still be great friends. But the thing that broke me most was seeing Logan with another girl. Watching them be happy like we use to be but all that happiness is gone and seeing them just makes me depressed and they I would walk away with tears in my eyes. I would just walk to the music room to stay away from him. I couldn't take it anymore and broke down. I know I shouldn't be crying over a boy but he was the first person I actually loved and I can't believe he forgot everything we went through to see each other even after CeCe's disapproval of us. All the memories gone washed away.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it _

The crowd in the showcase was huge. I suddenly felt like puking instead of singing the song. Rocky had helped me as we made our way to the stage. The had introduced some big hotshot music producer as a special guest and the winner would get a record deal. I looked out into the crowd and spotted Gunther and some girl and my heart broke into a million of tiny peaces. Rocky put on her bass guitar strap and I put on my lead guitar strap. Ty was sitting on his drum seat and we had Deuce play piano and the rhythm guitar. As our background music came on we played the our instruments and Rocky and I sang.

_**Somewhere we went wrong**__**  
**__**We were once so strong**__**  
**__**Our love is like a song**__**  
**__**You can't forget it**__**  
**__**At all**_

The school was shocked that CeCe and I could play. I cut my bass playing and Ty stopped playing the drums so t was only CeCe and Deuce. I grabbed my mic followed by CeCe who had stopped playing so it was only Deuce. I walked off stage and walked toward Logan and Gunther with CeCe on my heel.

_**And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us  
**_

The crowd had tears in the eyes and I couldn't help but cry along with them because it was just so overwhelming. I could see Rocky crying too. We walked back to the stage and I started playing lead again. Rocky had people waving their hands back and fourth. When we got back on the stage I looked into the crowd again meeting Gunther eyes and I couldn't hold back my tears that were beginning to fall. Rocky put her guitar on her back and just held the microphone but she was crying to.

**Somewhere we went wrong****  
****Our love is like a song****  
****But you won't sing along****  
****You've forgotten****  
****About us**  
_(Don't forget)_

As the song came to an end the crowd was in tears. But we still got a standing ovation. As the music faded I stop playing and so did Deuce. The applause didn't die down until it was till to announce the winners of the showcase. Our principal walked on stage and he even had tears in his eyes.

"Ladies that was a beautiful song." He said shaking our hands.

"Thanks sir." We both said in unison. I walked off the stage followed by Rocky, Deuce and Ty.

"Now to pronounce the winners of the showcase. Here is our special guest judge. The famous record producer Jimmy Starr." Our principal said. The crowd applauded him as he made his way to the stage.

"Well I must say your school has some talented musicians here. But with out further ado this years winners of James Hughes High talent showcase are CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue singing their original song Don't Forget." He said as Rocky and I made our way to the stage. We were applauded once more.

"Thank you Jimmy and we are happy to say that we look forward to working with you." Rocky said as I nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm looking forward to hearing more songs like that one." He said smiling. Rocky and I looked into the crowd looking for the guys but they were nowhere in sight. Guess the guilt of breaking up with us finally got to them. Rocky and I bowed at the crowd before packing up our instruments.

"Lets go home." I said to Rocky as we leave the auditorium with Ty. Leaving behind any memories of what we once had and starting fresh as somebody who songs would live on forever and inspiring people.

**Now if anybody wants these two to have a career I will post more chapters but it's up to you guys.**


	2. Get Back

**Chapter 2**

**Today song is Get Back by Demi and did I mention that the make up process will be in a medium pace because I don't want them to get back together so fast or to slow and each chapter will deal with the type of song I decide on and they are 18 and are about to graduate so I thought I'd put that out there for my readers and you guys already know how they are singing. If not then look below.**

**Rocky: BOLD**

_CeCe: ITALICS_

_**BOTH: BOLD ITALICS**_

**~Rocky's~**

I sat in the recording studio waiting for Lil Red, Ty and Deuce to arrive. CeCe and I have been crazy busy since or record deal went public and now we have stacks of work like interviews, doing a music video for Don't Forget plus the paparazzi has been on our asses since we became popular. Plus we still dance on shake it up and are about to announce our first headlining tour and recording. I walked over to the large window in the booth and looked down to see CeCe and the gang heading into the building while tons of people snapped pictures of her. When they finally come into the studio I just laughed.

"Took you long enough." I said to them with a smirk. CeCe looks at me with the same smirk.

"Don't sass me Raquel." She said causing the two boys to laugh. I look at them and they shut up instantly.

"Whatever Cecilia." I said giving her the finger. She fake gasped and we all busted out laughing.

"So what's new with Double Dose?" Ty asked referring to our band name.

"The J-man wants a new hit song but the catch is that it has to be a make up song." I said. I could feel my muscle tense up at the word make up because it's been two months since our break up. And knowing CeCe she wont let a broken heart in the way of anything.

"Well if we must let's get working." She said. I just gave her a sympathetic smile since her breakup was over a freaking text. But the weird thing is that when Monday comes back around and school is a must go we see the two heart breakers everywhere but the still don't say anything to us no apologizes nothing. That's not important to me what's important to me is trying to get Logan back in my life. That gave me an idea for the chorus of the song so I started writing them down. But then I started reminiscing on the past. Like when we were still together and he would call me at midnight and we would talk till dawn and how he would hold me and then say he loved me and would mean it. And when I would talk back to my father about not liking him and he would yell at me for the response. And I remember when we would argue over the most pettiest shit ever. But I really just wanted to have him back for myself. I put all my thoughts into the lyrics and finally showed CeCe and the others.

"Great chorus Rock-star. Let's see if it's perfect for the song." She says then starts to say it aloud.

"Let's see. I wanna get back to the old days. When the phone would ring and I knew it was you. Wanna talk back and get yelled at. Fight for nothing like we use too. Oh hold me like you mean it. Like you miss me cuz I know that you do. I wanna get back, get back with you." She said. Wow it was a great chorus. I did good.

"Great chorus now lets hit the music booth please. I'm so tired." he whines. I know what your thinking why is a 19 whining. Well I don't have the answer to that so moving on.

"Yo I'm feeling like a pop-rock beat with a lot of bass." I said only to have everyone agree with me. We recorded the music and after that we decide it was enough for the day and we stayed at CeCe's house.

**-The Next Day-**

**~CeCe's~**

So it's Monday morning again and time to get ready for school. I wake up the others and we get ready for school. I told Rocky and Ty to wear something the could dance in since we would be practicing for our next music video for our other song Contagious Love. We were finished at like 7:45 and made our way to the school. We had to get escorted into the building since paparazzi and crazed fans would be everywhere. We got there just in time because class would be starting in 15 minutes giving me time to put my things in my dance locker then head to class. I was walking to the dance studio when I ran into well I don't really say his name anymore since it's so painful to even look at him. He gave me a small smile but I just couldn't so I walked away.

"Wait CeCe don't walk away this time like you always do to get away from your problems." He said. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Gunther save it I can't do it anymore." I said leaving him their in that same spot. I couldn't help but think back to what he said.

_Don't walk away this time like you always do._ It just kept replaying in my head. OMG that' how we can start the song. I ran to class only a few seconds late do to Gunther holding me up in the hall and went to the back of the room where rocky was. She gave me a smile that said I know why you were late. I just sat down next to her and wrote her a note. We ended up finishing up the song during first period then we only had to record the song and show Jimmy. The day went by quick considering that the paparazzi was in most of the windows of the school trying to get pics of Rocks and I talk about annoying as fuck. After school Ty, Deuce, Rocky, and I went to the studio to record the song. It went pretty well considering we didn't have to show jimmy since he was in the room with us. Rocky and I walked out the booth and looked at Jimmy expectantly.

"Girls that song will be a hit. Oh and if you want a headlining tour you need at least 6 or 7 more songs." He said. Rocky and I looked at each other and smiled.

"No prob J-man we can do it and thanks for giving us a chance." Rocky said. He smiled nodded and was about to leave.

"Oh almost forgot to say. You will be playing that song tomorrow night on the midnight show so be there at 7 because it's starts at 8 and you have an interview before hand OK girls." He said. We nodded grabbed our things and proceeded to the door. Ty went and got the car for us. Like I thought paparazzi was swarming us.

"Is there anything new happening to Double Dose?" One asked. We got to the curb waiting for Ty.

"Yes watch us on the Midnight show tomorrow at 7:30 for an interview then we will Perform our new never heard before song." I said as Ty pulled up. We got in the car and drove to their house. I slept heir for the night because I didn't feel like going home. I was knocked out around 9 so I got plenty of rest for tomorrow show.

**~Next Day~**

I woke up in Rocky's bed with no rocky next to me so I just got up and got dress. I headed to the kitchen where the siblings and Deuce were.

"Morning guys. Ready for tonight?" I ask.

"I'm totes cray cray right now about preforming the song live." Rocky said. We just looked at her and laugh because she can be a drama queen sometimes.

"Well you two will rock the stage while I rocky the drums." Ty said earning him three smiles.

"Yeah you two chicas will kill it." Deuce said earning him a hug. We stopped chit-chatting and decide it was time to leave for school. The day went by pretty fast and before I knew it it was already half past 6. Rocky and I had to go home to change into something our group could match. Me and rocks wore black skinny jeans with purple blazers. She wore her purple knee high boots and I wore my black ankle boots. We both wore beanies mine was purple hers black and Ty and Deuce matched our outfits. We left her home 15 minutes later arriving exactly at 7. we were led through the back entrance since paparazzi basically blocked the doors.

"I'm so nervous guys." I said. They gave me hugs and told me to calm down that we would rock the stage. I nodded as we made our way to the entrance that we would come out of when they introduce us.

"When we come back we will have America's number 1 most loved Band Double Dose come out." James Tyler said.

"And we are back lets introduce tonight's guest Double Dose two lead singers and best friends Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones." he said as applause exploded and the two girls walked out with their arms locked.

"And their drummer Ty Blue brother of Rocky Blue and Rhythm Guitarist and keyboardist Deuce Martinez." As the guys walked out and sat on the couch next to Rocky.

"So tell us girls how did you come up with a song like Don't Forget?" He asked. I looked in his eyes and could see the yearning for something juicy.

"Well you see it all happened when we were just regular teens and we were both dating these two boys and they broke up with us." I said. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Rocky tense.

"I'm really sorry you two hope you guys feel better because it's time to sing you song." He said. I smiled and went back stage with the others.

"Why did you say that Red?" Rocky asked genuinely.

"Because I'm tired of all the freaking emotions going through my head and feeling sorry for myself Rocky." I said to her truly. She just gave me a smile as we put our guitar straps on.

"I know Red I feel the same way but that's not gonna stop me from being successful in these business." Rocky said. We walked to the stage and got into our positions.

"And now singing their new single Get Back give it up for Double Dose." James said as the music started and the stage curtain opened up while I started to sing and play my guitar and the same went for the others. Rocky did the bass, Ty drums and Deuce did the keyboard this time.

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess _

**(You won't answer your phone)**

_I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone**  
**But I gotta let you know_**  
**

_**I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayaaa...  
**_

**Don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes._  
_Don't worry about me, I've been fine_  
_I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess_  
_Since you've left**

_Everytime I see you, it gets more and more intense._

_**I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you **_

_You were the only one I wanted  
You were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I'm in need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore  
_

**I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
Oh hold me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'Cause you know you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back, with you **

_**(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back! **_

_Oh hold me,__  
__like you mean it__  
__Like you miss me__  
__'cause I know that you do_

**I wanna get back****  
****Get back****  
****I wanna get back****  
****get back****  
****Get back****  
****Get back**

_**Get back!**___

_**yaooo!**_

I stopped playing and the music had faded into the background. Then crowd went crazy when we stopped to catch our breathe. Rocky came over to give me a hug.

"Wow you two are really something." James said walking over too else. We bowed and wave to our fans.

"That song will be a hit girls, but before guys go is it anything you would like two say." He asked. Rocky nodded. He gave her the mic and she looked into the camera.

"CeCe and I would like to dedicate this song to two very special people and you know who you are." she said then winked and gave the mic back to James.

"Well you guys are welcomed here anytime. We would love to have you back anytime." He said as the crowded agreed with him by applauding. We smiled and headed off the set back to our dressing room so that we could get our things and go. Tonight for me was about letting the bad part of the past go and trying to rekindle all the good memories I had left. We went out to celebrate our new song only to be run down by fans and what not but I guess that's the life of a Pop-Rock Diva.

**Ok thanks for reviews and I haven't decided on what to update next so be tuned for what's next.**


End file.
